When You Say Nothing At All
by Wildwolf
Summary: Um, fluff? Both for showing that I am not yet dead, and (hopefully) for anime-child's contest. Come, it's S/R, would I pass it up?


**When You Say Nothing At All**

This is just a short, fluffy Seto/Ryou ficcie to 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Alison Krauss. I wuv the song, and the pairing, so it adds up!

The embrace of darkness surrounds home once again. It's been like that for a time now, cold fronts moving along the country and Domino starting to experience winter that's at least slightly like winter. I've been waking up cold in the morning and putting on my usual sweater and jeans while shivering and wanting yet another light jacket. Or maybe a sweat jacket.

But not anymore. Occasionally, when he can take off from work and tou-san isn't home- or when Mokuba isn't at his house- we both have someone to wake up to in the morning. And we also have something to come home to at the end of the day from his work and my school studies.

It's not all just about the sex we have either. Yes, I am perfectly open to discussing it if the reason is serious and not just for perverted enjoyment among peers. For a spiritual journey such as the one I am on now, I am wholly ok with discussing our sex life. But only for a brief bit, given that isn't the center focus of this particular journey.

We've had sex for love, we've felt lust for each other more than once and let it take us quite far. But I've also slept in his bed, both of us content just to lie in one another's arms and feel each other and know the other's there. There, that seems like a reasonable summary. I just wanted you all to know that we had much more than just a physical relationship, as some seem to think we do nothing more. Excuse me if I seem to move rather quickly and my words be blunt.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

A dark night, light rain drizzling down outside the slightly misted window. The familiar contours lines of the living room objects I've grown up around for some time now seems dark and shot. The flames flicker and glow, dancing as if to an unheard rhythm. The rough-from-wear fabric that we sit on now is warm from our long sit, as we have been here for some time since after dinner. The movie we were watching prior to this affair is long over.

Soft breezes blow on my ear, warm, though from a usually cold source. But the source isn't cold now, it never is around me anymore. I look into his eyes. There's a reflection of the fire in them, but yet another light. We don't say 'I Love You' as much as other couples, at least not in public, but all I need is a glance of his eyes to know. I can just hear his voice, feel his love in his sapphire eyes. It's as if someone took the cold stone and light a blue fire within them.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all _

I smile and as does he. We don't need to verbally express us; we know how each other feels. I freeze when I see the oh-so-familiar gleam once again. My stomach turns to butterflies and my relieved smile turns into a shy grin. I can't help but to fall in love all over again.

His hand slides up my arm and pulls me closer into his chest. I can feel his face in my hair as he sighs and keeps his smile. I have my ear pressed against his chest and can hear his heart beating, so close. Actions truly do speak louder than words, and right now the love in his eyes and the feelings in his touch are screaming- no hentai-ish meanings meant. But just because someone says something doesn't make it true, people lie everyday by saying things they don't mean. Relationships wither and die like an old rose left out of water for so long when the two involved are not honest with one another and rely only on words. And why does a rose represent love if they do die anyway? Did the person who came up with the symbol just get let down suddenly, or persons, I should say.

Love is all the more sweet if there are small bumps and oppositions along the way. It is meaningless otherwise, being unimpeded. It is worthless if no obstacles are overcome, for the love grows boring and dies. Maybe that's why the rose is the symbol. Overcome the thorns to the true beauty of it. And hopefully your love will be eternal; lasting long after the rose itself has withered and died.

His chest is firm compared to my rather fragile body. I can just tell he's athletic and strong, but then again I just knew already. Arms wrap around me into a tight cocoon, one in which I don't plan on leaving until it's necessary.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

People would never understand. No one would ever understand, even I have trouble understanding it myself. All the people, feet shuffling to the monotonous conformity of the world that controls them. But I feel separate from them whenever he is around, I feel like I loose my touch with reality and gain a true lifeline. He can hold me close and I can just... forget the whole world and all the troubles that it causes. I can just forget the troubles of not understanding it all.

No one can name what it is going between two hearts when two love one another. There have been scientific experiments, some pass and some fail. It's a roll of a dice or a flip of the coin if the two people you pair are meant for each other when it comes to scientific classification.

I've heard the theory that love us just another type of obsession. I don't believe it. Sure an obsession is just a constant thought of something or someone that can lead to distracting you from everyday work and routine, but love is more than that. It's knowing, I suppose, that you can come home to that person and feel the same knowing from them, that you can call that person and they'll be there to help. It's... understanding one another on a level almost no others can achieve. And you're very lucky when you find the someone you can achieve it with. But the infamous roll of the dice by Fate chose me to find mine early and chose it to be Seto.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

And since no word or words can describe what is said between us in complete, unfiltered silence, there is no need to try. One can permanently destroy their brain by trying to explain something that has no words for it. Maybe someone will make up a word just for the purpose of describing it someday, just to put the philosophers and people-with-too-much-time-on-their-hands' minds at ease.

The feeling is intensified as I shift to sit halfway in his lap with my back against his chest. The blankets close tighter around us here in the dark. I feel his hand cup the back of mine in his palm as they are both risen to my face level. I can see my hand in his; mine soft and pale, delicate; his darker, larger, and so gentle in their own ways. The hands that caress me at night and whose touch tells me their owner's desires and emotions. The hand I now slide my own behind and pull to my cheek. He rubs it lightly and I lean into it. Were I a cat I would be purring in pure content. His hand was cold but now it warms from contact with my skin.

His other hand reaches up and holds mine, slowing prying it from the hand on my face. We touch palm to palm and his fingers clasp slowly around my own, one by one in a powerful lock. But I know better than to fight it, it's not as if I would like to. I feel like home as another smile renews upon my lips.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

I turn with the urging of his hand to face him again as at the same time he ducks his head down to smile at me. The tips of our noses touch lightly and there is little hesitation between that and our lips touching. After all, this is the man I allowed to steal my innocence, so why not sneak in a kiss here and there?

His hand that was on my cheek now plays with my long hair, snowy strands run through by long, artful, perfect fingers. His tongue and mine meet at my lips as I allow him dominance and he takes it fully to his advantage, pulling me at a strange angle, fully against his body as he leans over me. I can't breathe, but I don't care as he explores the boy he's already claimed. I feel dizzy, once again feeling the jolt of whatever it is as I did when we first kissed. How anyone could do this to anybody else is indescribable, improbable, impossible, perfect.

The kiss lightens and I feel myself thrown but into the surreal reality as our eyes catch again. I flush, feeling my face warm once again. His eyes say it all, that the kiss was not from lust, was not from desire, not from any type of obsession, but purely from the feelings he holds for me deep within, the love he is not afraid to show. And I can only return those feelings not from words but from actions. Humans, being passion-centered creatures, can only act as their emotions tell them, throwing all care and logic to the wind and letting it fly away while their own souls fly like birds to their nests.

Words could never describe what impulses told us to act as we did and past have. No scholar or teacher could ever describe. The complicated webs of love ensnare anyone daring to delve or just the unsuspecting victim and pulls them into its subtle trap. But overcome the trap and unsaid beauty lies beyond.

His eyes say he loves me and I am content.

I dunno, this was more thought than action, and more like stanzas were just inserted here and there. It's fun writing a guy's POV though, as I cannot write a female POV even if I try and being a girl, I find that rather amusing. I can write a good Seto POV though, better than Ryou.

Blah, I'm ranting!

Ja ne peeps!


End file.
